Story (Jadekaiser)
center|350px = Allgemeines = M'eine Geschichten stellen fictive Nebhandlungen dar die an den ein oder anderen Stellen an die orginal Geschichte anknüpfen könnten. Aber mittlerweile hat sich aber auch dies geändert. So das nur noch Orte, Namen und die ein oder andere Technik aus der orginal Storyline stamm't. Story 1: Bionicle Wars "A legend around war and peace" B'ionicle Wars ist die Saga um den zweiten großen Krieg des Mautoraner Universums. Dessen Urspung weit vor der großen Katastrophe seinen Anfang nahm und erst viele Jahre nach scheinbar wieder Frieden eingekehrt war, in voller Härte ausbrach. Der Krieg umfasste viele Welten des Matoraner Universums, von Daxia über Xia bis nach Destral, im Untergrund von Metru Nui und den eisigen Wäldern und Ebenen des Nördlichen Kontinent's. D'ie traurigen Ereignisse dieses alles umfassenden Konfliktes werden in 4 Episoden erzählt. Dazu beschreibt eine Sammlung von Kurzgeschichten Nebehandlung und Charaktere die während des Krieges ein wichtige Rolle spielen oder nocht spielen sollte'n. center|350px Story 2: Bionicle Wars "Hell Gate" W'er durch Gewalt etwas ansich reist, ist dies mit Leid und Schmerzen derer die ihrer Freiheit und geliebten Wesen beraubt wurden. Macht die so schnell aus dem Boden gestampft wurde, kann nur durch Brutalität und Härte aufrecht erhalten werden. Dies ist ein Segen für jene die Stark und Gierig sind, welche die sich am Leid anderer ergötzen. Die prächtige Feste feiern und die Schwachen quälen. Es ist eine Welt in der die Gier, die Macht und Koruption herscht, eine Welt des Wahnsinn's. A'ber solch ein Wahnsinn hat folgen, diese Folgen gedeinen langsam, aber nehmen wenn sie soweit sind eine schreckliche Gestalt an. Wer Brutalität und Härte säht, wird Brutalität und Härte ernten. Doch kann diese den Wahnsinn des eigenen Schaffens noch einmal Übertreffen. Wenn Wahnsin auf Gegenwahnsinn trifft, gibt es keine Regeln mehr. Codexe verlieren ihre Bedeutung und Ehre wird mit Füßen getreten. Reine Hinterhältigkeit und schonungslose Strategien, auf Eviziens ausgelegt bestimmen die Tage und Nächte des Kriege's. Aus einer Invasion wurde ein Befreihungskrieg, aus dem Befreihungskrieg der Wahnsinn! BIONICLE WARS "H E L L G A T E " center|350px Story 3: Federation of the Hunters oder "Die Legenden von Bara Magna" A'lles sollte mit dem Zesk Kron beginnen. Jener der eines Nachts mitten in der Wüste von einem anderen Zeskrudel gefunden wurde. Das Rudel nahm den scheinbar sehr verwirrten Kron auf und zeigte ihm wie er zu jagen hatte, was er essen oder besser nicht essen sollte und all die Dinge die er zum Überleben brauchte. '''A'uch Kron bedankte sich bei dem Rudel. Er erkannte das verborgene Potenzial der Zesk und begann dem Rudel Dinge bei zubringen die sie vor her nicht kannten oder vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit vergessen hatten. Kron erschuf so die ersten Zesk einer neuen Generation. 'B'ald scharten sich nicht nur Zesk um den bizarren Neuling. Auch einige Vorox Anführer und deren Rudel schlossen sich Kron und seinen Zesk an. Alles verlief nach Plan. '''Der Bund der Jäger war gebohren aber auch die erste große Bewehrungsprobe für die noch junge Generation von Zesk und Vorox. center|350px